


"Caution"

by EmmaFoxglove



Series: Mornings At Delaford [2]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995), Sense and Sensibility - All Media Types, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Morning Sex, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaFoxglove/pseuds/EmmaFoxglove
Summary: The pair trying diligently to follow doctor's orders and behave themselves during Marianne's "delicate condition".
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Marianne Dashwood
Series: Mornings At Delaford [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	"Caution"

The doctor had advised caution. That’s the word he’d used “caution”. What exactly that entailed had escaped Brandon’s understanding, but again and again he’d wished he’d asked for further information. But it could not be helped, for even though he’d seen the doctor a half dozen times since that first interview, he had never screwed up enough courage to ask again what “caution” meant in this situation. 

Marianne had her ideas, of course, and when he’d been woken by her hand catching hold of him beneath the sheets, he’d very willingly gone along with them. After all, he’d never been able to deny her anything. 

So they were “cautious”. Marianne curled up on her side, her hair streaming across the pillows, one arm tucked around her protruding belly and the other behind his head, her fingers clutching at his hair as he slid into her from behind. 

He went carefully, mindful of the babe even as his eyes screwed tight with bliss. Marianne’s little gasps hinted that she didn’t mind the slowness of his pace. She twisted her head so that she could look at him, eyes heavy with lust. She breathed his name against his lips, half-distorted by a moan as he slowly sank into her again. Brandon groaned softly, his nerves fraying at the sound of her voice, at her expression. So eager. 

Her eagerness got the better of her and it was not long before Marianne’s sighs increased in volume and her fingers clutched harder at his hair, pulling it almost painfully. He didn’t mind. But his control was slipping away as he watched her and “caution” was beginning to lose all meaning. Almost without his noticing, his pace increased, his hips snapping against her soft body, the sound of flesh meeting flesh stirring his blood. Her breasts swayed to his rhythm and he saw her hand steal downwards, dipping into the curls between her legs. He stifled a groan at the sight, pressing heated kisses against her shoulder, encouraging her toward pleasure. 

The early morning was filled with birdsong, but none sang as prettily as his Marianne as she tumbled into bliss. She shuddered in his arms, whimpering his name again and again, begging him to join in her rapture. 

Brandon had never been able to deny her anything.


End file.
